


{AU} Levi Ackerman X Abused!Reader | Eccedentesiast |

by Intuitive_Silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attack on Titan AU, Awkward Dates, Body Image, Cheating, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Gender, Hate, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Kissing, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Modern Levi Ackerman, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Silly, Tsundere, Yandere, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intuitive_Silence/pseuds/Intuitive_Silence
Summary: Levi and his childhood friend (Y/n) grew up together like two peas in a pod. What does he do when he suspects her boyfriend abusing her?Your boyfriend's name is Trent, I just used a name generator. Imagine him how you'd like. If you'd like me to find a description of him, please let me know and I will be glad to do so.Trigger Warning!





	1. Chapter One | Pilot |

**Author's Note:**

> Your boyfriend's name is Trent, I just used a name generator. Imagine him how you'd like. If you'd like me to find a description of him, please let me know and I will be glad to do so.

Growing up with Levi doesn't sound as bad as it looks. From childhood friends to angsty teenagers, they always expected the unexpected. They dealt their hand of cards with the same palms, with the same hearts, and the same passion. They always backed each other up in times of dire need.

She had learned that Levi sure loved his horror movies and tea, not to mention the endless hours of cleaning that he forced her to endure. A blunt, but passionate man to say the least.

Much like Levi, she was quite equanimous. She was also a people pleaser, she thoughtfully enjoyed the smiles on people's faces, especially if she was the one who caused them. She took everything personally and often found herself to be her own worst enemy.

While being offered constructive criticism, she would take it to heart. So the next question is if she is such a sensitive person; so sensitive that just a small little insult from any other person than Levi himself would make her want to combust into tears ...

How in the hell did she find herself to be in a relationship with an abusive man?

Trent. Levi despised that bastard. He wasn't exactly sure why, but his intuition was telling him he didn't like the vibes he gave. Ever since Trent came into the picture, (Y/n) had spent less and less time with him. While he would have understood, he wanted her to be happy, the thing is...

She didn't seem happy.

The discoloration under her eyes was worse than before. Having them both suffer from insomnia, it was normal to see tiredness, but she just looked utterly exhausted.

Long sleeves, she wore them more often, he noticed for sure. He wasn't quite connecting the puzzle pieces, that and he refrained from wrongfully assuming things.

He knew for sure, something was up.

-

Just like any other day, Levi would wait for her to go back home after a tiresome day.

Sneaking in through the window was pretty funny to say so the least, her reaction every time was priceless.

A quick roll of the eyes, a small smile accompanying her lips as she would scoff, "You know I leave the key in the spot we talked about, right?"

Although he wouldn't admit it, he adored her smile.

-

Her keys fumbled with the lock of the door, before swiftly opening it, dropping her bags next to the door, and shutting it behind her.

She took her shoes off, leaving them neatly next to her purse. She then walks into her living room to plop on the couch, staring straight ahead to the television that displayed a vacuum commercial.

She heard a faint sip of liquid, causing her to quickly turn her head to the side, towards the sound.

"When the hell did you get here?" She gasps, confused as to why she hadn't noticed him until now.

Levi sets his tea down onto the coffee table in front of them before raising an eyebrow. "About thirty minutes ago."

"And did you use the key this time like I mentioned before?" She asks, reaching for the pillow he held in his lap.

"Tch, I'm surprised you remember mentioning it with the way you've been lately, forgetful little punk." He smirks, pulling back the pillow from her, just to tease.

"Shut up and give me the pillow." She whines, stretching herself more as she laid on her stomach, sprawled out on the couch.

"Please enlighten me as to why you still only have one pillow."

"Because I don't need another one, it's just me living here you imbecile."

"Had it ever occurred to you that maybe I would like one for when I visit?" He scoffed.

"Bring your own?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Does Trent have to bring his own pillow?" He practically spits the man's name out.

"Why do you always bring him up?"

"I don't know, why are you always with him?"

"Because he's my boyfriend?"

"Forget it, just take your damn pillow." He mumbles, throwing the pillow at her head.

Taking a moment to recover from the blow, she snatches the pillow and strikes him in the face with it, obviously returning the favor.

"Stop it." He gripes, grabbing the object and once again hits her in the head with it, before bringing it back away from her before she had the chance to steal it.

She attempts to reach for it, bickering, "Hey no, give it!"

He only raises it above his head on the opposite side of her, as far away from him as possible. She scoots closer, extending her arm out to grab it, only for him to move it sideways, creating an even greater distance between her and the pillow.

"I said-" She began, throwing her body over him to tackle him, "Give iiiit!"

"Oi, get off you shitface!" He bickers right back.

Before they knew it they were both on the floor, rolling around.

"Why do you want the damn pillow so bad? You're like a fucking five year old." He groans, trying to push her off of him.

"Because- Just give it!"

"Hell no, you're gonna hit me with it." he throws it across the room away from them.

She pushes herself up, taking off to go grab it, but found herself hit the ground with a thud. Levi had grabbed her ankle causing her to trip.

He then climbs on top of her and pins her down as she tried to recollect the breath that had just been knocked out of her fragile lungs.

She blinked a few times, breathing heavily, one might have thought she had been suffering from PTSD of some sort. Once remembering it was Levi, she relaxed and calmed down.

Levi had already noticed her frightened look but shook it off.

"Maybe I'm being too rough with her." He thought to himself

"Just like old times hm? You win every time." She exclaimed, a smirk resting on her face.

A smirk also finds a way to his lips as he snickers, "Maybe if you weren't so easy, you would win for once."

"Alright Alright, whatever. Get off me, you're heavy you dipshit." She scolds, jabbing him in the forehead.

"Is that what you say to someone who brought a movie for us to watch?"

"No, it's what I say to someone who decides to crush my hipbones by using me as an ass throne." She growls. "What movie did you get?" She asks, watching him get off of her.

"Don't Breathe." He answers, extending a hand for her to take.

Her hand reaches up for his as he pulls her back to her feet, seemingly effortless.

"Don't Breathe? What is that about? Sounds like horror again."

For some odd reason, Levi was particularly interested in either Crime, Mystery, and Horror Films. Whenever she picked a movie out, she typically picked those that suited his taste or sometimes, would switch it up and check out and bring home a cheesy romance. She found it hilarious to watch him squirm uncomfortably during those.

She remembers one time she brought home a cheesy romance movie and shoved it in the DVD player without saying anything. As soon as he realized what it was, he snapped his head to her and scolds, "Why are you like this?"

Regardless, he would still sit through the two-hour movie of "The Notebook", although he wouldn't admit it, he was slightly interested. As the film continued, he learned more about relationships and the hardships and sacrifices it gave. Which led him to something he still questions this very day, "What is love?"

Her favorite was Comedies, oh boy they never failed to make her laugh. Levi? He attempts to stifle his laugh, exchanging howls of joy for small snickers along with his signature smirk. What she really enjoyed was something that never failed to make her heart flutter, he would occasionally smile, accompanying those features with a chuckle. Knowing that Levi was as hard as a brick sometimes- scratch that, MOST of the time, with emotions- she couldn't deny that it warmed her heart. 

"It isn't horror this time, just a thriller." He began, grabbing the movie case before flipping it over and reading the description in a monotone voice; " Hoping to walk away with a massive fortune, a trio of thieves break into the house of a blind man who isn't as helpless as he seems."

"Sounds like horror to me." She mumbles, grabbing the case from him. "Look at the front-" She flips it over so he stared back at the woman's frightened eyes. "Doesn't that look a bit terrifying?"

"Not compared to the other ones we've seen. Maybe you're just being a baby." He mumbles before walking off into the kitchen. "Put the movie in while I go make popcorn or some shit."

Once he's in, he opens the cabinets looking for the popcorn. "Where the hell is it, usually it's in the cabinet above the sink?"

"(Y/n)!"

"YEAH!?" She hollers back.

"Where the hell is the popcorn?!"

"I don't know, I think Trent put it in the one above the stove; the one where the cereal is!"

"Why does he have to piss me off even when he's not here?" Levi thinks to himself bitterly.

Once the popcorn was made he brought the bowl along with some tea and met her back in the living room. Setting the items down on the coffee table, he sits back on the couch, waiting for her to join him.

She turns off the lights and grabs the black cotton blanket that was previously under the coffee table for easy access. Once sitting down next to Levi, she turns on the movie. She then unfolds the blanket as the intro played, draping half of it onto her and the other on Levi.

"I'm not cold."

"Tough shit." She mumbles back, telling him to get over it.

"Stubborn bitch." He internally smiles, shaking his head.

As the movie continued, she had felt uneasy about the teenagers breaking into a helpless man's home. The creepy setting was also a bit unwelcoming. The acting wasn't bad at all, neither was the concept. Levi had never failed to bring good movies.

A little bit into the action, as she and Levi stole popcorn out of the bowl that rests in her lap, her phone buzzed. Levi's eyes traveled to the sound to see her phone laying on the table in front, the screen illuminating the room. He reaches for it to hand it to her, looking at the name to see who it was. He internally scoffed at who had messaged her. Once she grabbed the phone, she mutters a quick "Thanks."

Looking down to the screen, it read;

From Trent: Where are you?

Suddenly becoming a little anxious, she responds;

At home, why?

From Trent: Im coming over n stayin the night

Deciding to respond back in a minute, she sets her phone back in her lap. Levi could see through the corner of his eye that she seemed apprehensive.

"Hey, Levi?" She blurts out, looking over to him.

Once he turns his head to her, she took that as a signal to continue.

"Do you wanna spend the night?"

He had spent the night numerous times before, he had lost count when they were younger. Growing up they had practically lived together, but now that they were older it was a little different. He barely had the chance to see her as it was, with work and her boyfriend, and occasionally alone time because- Lord knows Levi needs his alone time. As for (y/n), she rarely had her precious alone time due to her boyfriend breathing down her neck.

"Okay."

"Is that a yes?" She double checks before assuming, knowing how blunt Levi could be.

He sighs before looking back at the movie. "Yes (Y/n)."

"Okay, I think you have clothes here from last time that you can sleep in. Worst case scenario you can wear one of my bigger t-shirts I usually sleep in."

"Whatever, stop talking and watch the movie. I'm not worried about it." He mumbles, placing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Minutes pass and she gets up to empty her bladder, leaving her phone on the couch.

As she's gone, Levi feels the couch vibrate a little and gazes down at the newly lit screen, notifying her. Glancing over, he sees that Trent had texted her again.

From Trent: Why arent u answering!

From Trent: Dont ignore me we talked about this. I'm about to pull in the driveway.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows at what he had said. Confused, but knowing it was none of his business, he ignored it. He finally heard to knocks at the door. Turning his head to the sound, he noticed that the door was opened within a matter of seconds.

"You don't answer the door very fast (Y/- Levi? What are you doing here? Where is (Y/n)?"

Levi glares at Trent with his usual bored expression, turning his head back to the movie before answering, "Bathroom."

"Alright." Trent mutters, closing the door behind him and making his way towards the hallway that held the bedrooms and the single bathroom.

Levi watches the movie, waiting for her arrival. What were they going to do now that Trent was here? Trent always made the situation awkward, even (Y/n) felt it.

He suddenly heard faint noises of shouting from Trent, and timid yet firm responses from her. Levi, wondering what was going on, grabs the remote and turns down the volume some.

"Why is he here?!"

"Why not? He's my friend and he has just as much a right to be here as you do!"

"I am not your friend! I am your BOYFRIEND! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does- I-"

"Am I not good enough for you or something? Is that what this is?"

"No it-"

"You're cheating on me with him aren't you!?"

"NO! Enough! Levi is my friend and he is staying the night! If you don't like it then go home!"

Levi was unable to make out what they were saying completely, but he heard arguing. While Levi didn't understand relationships fully, he thought that brief arguing was generally normal for relationships, so maybe this was nothing different.

Trent brings his hand back, soon coming in contact with her cheek. His hand felt harsh against her delicate skin, causing a few tears to brim her eyes.

At this time Levi noticed it had gone silent. Once again, the only sounds heard were from the television that illuminated the dark home. Something in him was telling him that he didn't trust what was going on. He knew he was a bit vigilant, especially when it came to (Y/n). He only wants the best for her, because he felt as if that's what she deserved.

Levi heard footsteps back into the room to see that Trent had come back, on his way to the kitchen.

"Where is (Y/n)?" Levi questioned himself

As if Trent had read Levi's mind, he answers for him, "(Y/n) will be out in a minute, she said she had to do something. Make yourself at home, I'm off to bed. She should be joining me shortly."

And with that, Trent left after closing the refrigerator door, carrying a drink with him back to wherever he came from.

Levi sat there finishing the movie, his eyes felt heavy as if he were about to fall asleep. Soon he felt drowsy and grabbed the blanket they recently used. Pulling it over his body, he could smell the remnants of her scent that blessed the warm thick cloth.

Sleep deprivation was something he knew all too well, 4 hours of sleep felt like a dream to him. Hell, any sleep is beautiful enough. He struggled to keep his eyes opened, holding the blanket close.

Footsteps made their way into the living room once more, (Y/n) stood over him watching him slowly drift to sleep.

Her hand found his face and pinched his cheek softly, causing him to jolt awake.

"You're not sleeping on the couch, you dork. I was just making your bed and finding you some clothes. Turns out, your clothes ar-"

"What is that?" Levi interrupts. While it may have been a question, it sounded more like a demand.

"What is what?" She asks back, suddenly feeling her heart palpitate.

"Your cheek. It's red."

"Oh, Um, I think I'm just tired, sometimes my cheeks get red when I'm exhausted. It's been a hectic week and-"

"I know you enough by now to know that your cheeks don't get red when you're tired."

Silence devoured the room as she struggled for the words to say.

"I also know you talk a lot more when you lie."

Dumbfounded, she ignored it the best she could and turned around to lead him to the bedroom. "Follow me"

He does as ordered, only after turning off the tv. Typically he would fold the blanket and put the popcorn up, but he felt far too exhausted to do so. Once he meets her in the room not too far from hers, he looks around.

"I put your clothes on the bed -unless you just wanna sleep in the ones you're wearing. Kitchen and bathroom are all yours; you know the usual."

Levi remains silent as he stares at her with half lidded eyes. "Is everything okay with you two?" He asks, again in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, we're fine. He's just had a stressful day." She brushes it off once more.

"Everything good in here?" Trent interrupts, peaking his head through the door.

"Yes, I was just telling him goodnight."

"It doesn't take that long to speak one word."

"You know that's not wha-"

"I don't care. Hurry up and come to bed." He demands, stomping off. He obviously had something to hide and Levi could see it.

"Doesn't sound like everything is okay." Levi points out.

"It's fine. 'Night, I'll seeya in the morning." She yawns, beginning to walk out of the room.

Levi mumbles back once she's out of distance.

"Yeah...'Night."


	2. Chapter Two | Speculate |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi overhears (Y/N) and Trent speaking in the kitchen, Trent yells at her before leaving for work.   
> She and Levi begin driving to the lake they grew up near as children.

The rays of sunlight poured through the blinds of the window behind the bed Levi laid in, illuminating the once dark room. Hearing the noise in the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee, and breakfast being made, he rises out of bed and begins walking to the door across from it. Once opening, the noise becomes slightly more audible. 

**"Are you almost done?"**

**"Yeah I'm working on it."**  the female voice answered.

**_"(Y/n) and Trent are talking..."_**  Levi justifies.

**  
"Hurry up, I have to leave in a few minutes."**

**"I'm trying."**

**"You're just standing there!"**

**"Well, the coffee has to brew!"**

**"Don't you dare think about raising your voice at me like that!"**

**"But you're being an ass! What do you expect?"**

**"I wouldn't be an asshole if you would stop fucking up!"**

A thud was heard and the floor vibrated. 

**"I'm leaving, get your sorry ass up."**

Next, the door slammed, reverberating across the house. 

Levi stood in shock but still wondered what had happened. Light shivers of anticipation trailed down his neck as he bolted out the door to check on her. 

**"Why are you on the floor and what the hell was that?"** He interrogates, stomping over to her. 

His stare pierced her eyes as she answered,  **"I slipped."**

**"Why do I not believe you?"**  He asks, extending a hand to pull her off of the cold floor.

Once their hands connect, he yanks her up. 

**"What were you two arguing about? Why is he being a dick? It's starting to piss me off."** He scolds her. 

**"It's nothing, he is just stressed."**

**"Are you hiding something?"**

**"What would I be hiding from you?"**

Levi thinks for a moment before finally asking;

**"Is he hurting you?"**

**"What the hell? No! Why the hell would you even think that?"**

He feels himself becoming impatient. 

**"What do you expect? From what I've noticed within the last twelve hours, he's bickering at you every five seconds!"**

**"What all did you hear?"**

**"Enough."**  

**"Levi you will not do anything, I have it under control. It's fine. Things are just a bit rough right now, he doesn't mean it."**

Levi doesn't answer.

**"Levi, promise me."**

**"I am not making any promises."**

She pours him her coffee as they discuss what they are going to do for the day. The weather was pretty cordial, clouds with a bit of sunlight seeping through, embracing the earth. 

**"What did you want to do today?"**  She asks, breaking the ice.

**"Not sure, have anything planned?"**

**"Hmmm, maybe we can go to the lake and feed the ducks."**

**"What are you, five?" He snorts.**

**"What are you, 40?"**

Levi glares at her a moment before flicking her in the forehead. Her eyes flinch on impact, but she smiles nonetheless.

**"Sure, let's go to the lake. Do you have any bread to feed the ducks?** "

**"You aren't supposed to feed the ducks bread, stupid."**  

"Are you sure? People do it all the time."

**"You aren't supposed to still, it's bad for them."**

**"Okay, then what the fuck do they eat?"**

**"Mmmm, I think I have some grapes."**  

Levi sighs as he gives in to her. Once they finish their coffee, they both get dressed before grabbing their needed supplies and headed out. 

**"I can't believe how many clothes you leave here, there were at least ten outfits in there."**  She snickers.

**"Would you rather me take them home?"**

**"No, you need them here for when you stay the night. I can rewash them and everything so you'll have 'em."**

**"Okay."**

**"Do you want me to drive, or do you wanna drive?"** She asks. 

**"I'll drive."**

They step into Levi's truck and get situated in the front seats, which were the only seats.

**"Remind me again why you drive this old thing?"**

**"Remind me again why you're so fucking annoying?"**  He bites back.

**"Ouch."**

He rolls his eyes as he starts the engine. She places all of the belongings in the seat in between her and Levi. She had never ridden in the middle seat, her curiosity tried to imagine the different view of the moving vehicle. Being in the middle sounds fun to her for some odd reason, but she always shrugged it off. Plenty more things to worry about. 

**"Which lake did you want to go to?"** He asks.

**"The one we used to always go to."**

**"That's nearly an hour away."**

**"Okay? What you got some hot date I don't know about or somthin'?**

**"Tch, no. Are you paying for gas?"**

She could see the irritation plastered on his face. She hadn't thought of gas, it made her feel somewhat bad and irresponsible. She felt as if she were always causing Levi trouble- scratch that- EVERYONE trouble. Her boyfriend constantly belittled her for her screw ups, causing her to feel as if she were a closed-minded fool. Had she been irritating Levi? 

**"I will -if you still want to go. We don't have to."** She mutters, gazing out her window, away from Levi.

He took notice of her sudden change in tones. Irritation was an understatement now.

**"Don't get all depressed on me, stupid. We're going, I was just messing with you. No big deal."**  He suggests, backing the truck up and out of the driveway.

The ride was mostly silent on the way there, which was typically unusual. She would usually be running off with a mouth. While in most cases, if it were another person he would become irritated, but with her it was different. He could listen to her all day- Okay, maybe not all day. Levi was a patient man at times, but too much excessive talking was something he had an issue with.

It was wonderful to him because it seemed to be a side of her she had never shown anyone else. She would rarely speak, and when she did, her words were brief and uninterested. She could only tolerate people for so long, which was something they both had in common. Well, she did grow up around him, so he may have rubbed off on her in that sense. 

He chuckled internally at the thought.  Almost as a routing, adding onto the in depth conversations, or mindless nonsense they talked about, was the accompany of the radio. Music was something they greatly appreciated. From the times where they were just enjoying themselves, observing her smiles and singing or humming along with the lyrics, to drastically screaming them with all of her heart's content; All the way to just sitting and enjoying the view and each others company. 

In most cases, when two people who sat together ended up in silence, it would be considered awkward. Horrid even.  _"What's wrong, you're being quiet?"_  Was something they both had heard too often with other people they were acquainted with. That wasn't the case with Levi and (Y/n), it was never awkward. They could sit in silence for hours, becoming lost into whatever they were interested in. He would never admit it, but he would miss her voice during those times. Not because it was silent, but because to him- it indicated she was still there. She was still alive and well, they were still family.

Levi greatly appreciated it. The on and off of excitement levels were brisk and free to him, much needed. But, at the moment, something was nipping at the back of his head. She wasn't saying anything at all. While typically it wasn't an issue, as he thought about a second ago, he could practically feel the energy she gave off. Something was telling him that she was upset. 

Something was wrong. He internally vowed to himself to find out what it was;

**_And get rid of it._ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and requests for this story would be amazing!
> 
> I decided to make just the first chapter extremely long, and the rest to be not as long. 1k-2k words-ish(?)  
> I will have the chapters out sooner because it is time-consuming, and there are more things to read, and I can add more depth, that I originally wouldn't have the energy to do.
> 
> Again! Requests! And! Scenarios! For! This! Story! Would! Be! Cool!
> 
> I want to have a lot in this story, so whatever you want to see (Scenario with Levi or more information about Trent, etc. What you want to see from each character) I would love to give the readers what they want, as I want it to be about the readers.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for the wonderful comments! It really makes my day!


	3. Chapter Three | Try |

The drive there was mostly silent. The scenery that passed them was beautiful. The trees that seemed to sway and hold steady to the earth comforted them.

Once Levi had parked in the grass next to the lake, they both exit4ed the vehicle with the supplies in hand. Walking along the grass that swayed with flowers, they finally came close to the water with ducks. The area wasn't too sunny, the trees surrounding the lake blocked the view of the harsh light. 

After walking for a bit, a familiar sight came into view. 

**"Levi, Is that the tree?"**

He squints a bit, processing before answering,  **"I believe so."**

A smile pulls her cheeks as she grabs his wrist and pulls him with her as she takes off running.

 **"H-Hey wait!"** He hollers, his cheeks dusting with crimson.

Once she reaches the tree, she gazes up at it. 

 **"It's gotten bigger..."**  

Levi nods in agreement.  **"You can let go of me now."**

Her head snaps to him, then down to her hand clutching his wrist.   **"Whatever, sour puss."**  She spits, letting go. 

As she looks back up at the tree, she then moves to the lake to take in the view.

Levi remains looking up the tree. The tree carried many memories for him. This was where they had first met, this is where they grew up playing in the lake. They could play hide and seek, or tag- hell both of them at once, for hours and hours. They would forget to eat lunch, from sunrise to sunset they would run around the tree pulling pranks on each other. Climbing the tree was especially fun for them.

**"Hey, (Y/n)."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Remember that time we were climbing the tree? You-"**

**"Oh come onnnn! Don't remind me!"** She interrupts.

 **"Not my fault you slipped and hung upside down like an idiot."**  He smirks, looking at the very branch she oh so despised.

**"Levi!"**

He lets out a small chuckle, rolling his eyes with a minor smile. He gazes back over to her to see her looking out at the lake in deep thought. 

Once he saw her, time seemed to freeze. 

The wind whispered in his ears as he watched her beautiful locks followed the wind. Blowing their hair back in a welcoming breeze. He noticed how different she seemed to be. She was older. She was a woman. The woman he grew up loving like a best friend. Her calm eyes and warm voice were soothing. She made him feel like home no matter where they were. 

 **"Beautiful..."**  He whispers.

 **"What was that?"**  She turns her head to look at him. 

 **"Nothing."**  

 **"Well come over here, quit standing behind me like a loner."** She demands, chuckling.

He follows, and stands next to her, admiring the view. Every breath brought back even more memories. 

 **"Usually there are ducks, where are they?"**  She asks, looking around with concentration.

**"Maybe ov-"**

**"Aww!  A baby duck!"**  She jerks him down with her causing him to fall on his rear.

 **"Shit, my ass..."**  He grunts.

 **"Oops sorry, but look at the baby duck!"**  She pulls his arm to look over. 

 **"Okay duck genius, you should know they're called ducklings."**  He conveys.

**"Whatever, you're a duckling."**

**"That doesn't even make sense."** He deadpans.

 **"Whatever, 'wonder where his momma is."**  She observes the area, taking in all of the wild memories. 

Levi eyes the baby duck that waddled towards them. She reaches into the bag to pull out a grape for the little one. Holding her palm out patiently she waits for the duckling to take it. Levi watches the duckling eat out of her hand, then gazes back up to her. 

Her eyes and the smile on her face made him feel warm. The sun shone in her eyes, bringing out her warm hues that he knew all too well. He senses footsteps and jolts his head to look behind him, to see;

 **"That's a big ass duck!"** And before he knew it, he fell into the grass behind her, toppling over.

 **"Levi, what are you doing? Oh, look! More ducks!"**  She smiles, reaching into the bag to begin fetching more berries for the birds. 

He sits back up in a rush, brushing off the grass that stuck to his shirt. 

**"Did you get scared by a du-"**

**"No."** He interrupts.

**"Sure you didn-"**

**"I didn't."**

**"And I totally believe you."**

**"Shut up and feed the damn bird."**

She giggles at him before holding her fist out to him. 

**"What?"**

**"Feed them with me."**

He holds his hand under her fist and lets her plop the grapes into his grasp. He waits for her to begin feeding the ducks before he attempted to. 

After watching her smile and get along with the ducks, he felt somewhat more open to doing it, but something was telling him not to. 

He placed his body in a squatting position and he waddled closer to the ducks with a stern look on his face, concentrating. 

**"Levi, don't look at the ducks like you do at everyone else, you'll scare them too."**

He thought for a minute.

 **"Am I that intimidating?"** He thought to himself.

**"Just look nicer dude, smile a little. Or at least try not to look like you're gonna sacrifice him to an imaginary god."**

He furrows his eyebrows causing her to smile and burst into a fit of laughter. **"You look so innocent."** She adds.

He shakes his head before walking closer to the ducks, focusing on a calmer contortion to greet them. Holding a hand out, he waits for the ducks to just softly grab the grapes with their bills. 

The duck looks at him, then back at the grapes, then back at him. 

 _ **"He seems to be in deep thought."**_  He thinks, watching the duck walk closer to him.

The duck is now face-to-face with him, Levi swears he feels his heart drop. The duck all of a sudden makes this loud noise in his face, causing him to fall on his back once more. The bird then hops on his stomach and proceeds to make the same screeching noise in his face.

While Levi and The Bird are busy screaming at each other, (Y/N) takes her phone out to capture the moment. Looking at the screen, her stomach dropped as soon as she read;

**Trent:   _(12 Unread messages)_**

Immediately stifling her worries down, she ignores the pestering for a moment and focuses all of her attention to the annoyed man that was tackled by a bird. Tapping the camera icon, she waits to see a distressed Levi and an angry bird on her screen.She immediately starts snapping pictures of him.

**"Stop taking pi- take this thing off me!"**

She only laughs and continues what she was doing. 

 **"Fuck it.."**  Levi jolts up and begins running, turning to see the duck following him, his eyes widen.

**"The tree!"**

He then sprints up the tree, wrapping his arms around the branches in a desperate attempt to cling onto it. Shooting his eyes back down after recollecting himself, he notices (Y/n) looking down at her phone with an expression he wasn't able to fathom. 

Was that...worry?

Levi glances down at the duck that began waddling away from the tree, then back to her to see her gazing at her phone.

 **"Hey, is everything okay?"**  He calls, gaining her attention. Her head jolts up to meet his eyes, before glancing back down at her phone. 

 **"Yeah."**  She calls back.

She was so lost in thought, she hadn't even noticed Levi was already next to her once more. 

 **"Trent was blowing up my phone, I hadn't realized he had messaged me."** She murmurs.

**"Just tell him you were busy."**

(Y/n) knew that it wouldn't change anything. Trent was an impatient man and quick to judge when felt threatened. He had always felt she was cheating or doing something wrong to betray his trust. He kept his leash on her tight, and her heart locked on his. He had her wrapped around his finger and he knew it.

 **"Okay."** She responds, and began to type back;

**_\- I'm sorry babe, I've been busy._ **

An immediate back startles her.

**From Trent: _What are you doing? Where are you? Who are you with?_**

**_\- I'm with Levi, we are at the lake a few miles out. I'll be back soon._ **

** From Trent:  _what the fuck? Why are u always with him? Your not even supposed to be going out without me you dumbass!_ **

She had an issue with how many times Trent brings up Levi, to the point where it seems like he's obsessed with him. His possessive behavior escalated every day, it was becoming tiresome and made her feel fearful.

**_\- How many times do I have to tell you that he's important to me? I can go out anytime I want, You can't tell me what to do. And leave Levi out of this._ **

**From Trent:   _We'll see about that you just wait. youll be sorry. tell his stupid ass to drive you to my place tonight or i will come pick you up. your choice._**

**_-No Trent...please..._ **

**From Trent:   _You asked for this. seeya later, bitch._**

She immediately felt her blood run cold, her hands began to shake at the thought of how angry he will be once he sees her. She begins typing many apologies to him, begging him to forgive her. She knew all of her pleads will be rendered useless. After all;

Trent was a ruthless man.

 


	4. Chapter Four | Leave |

**"Levi we need to leave soon."**  

**"Why? We just got here?"**

**"We just need to-"**

**"So, you're telling me I just got harassed by a duck, for no reason?"**

**"Wha- Yes yes, let's go."**   She stammers, jolting up and gathering her belongings.

 **"Wait a second, why are you so eager to leave? You were enjoying yourself moments ago."** He spits the words out like venom, but the concern was laced in between.

**"Trent needs me to come to his house."**

**"Why?"**

**"He just- I- Can we please leave?"**  She stutters, looking away.

Levi lets out a sigh as he walks ahead of her.  **"Come on."** He calls back. 

She does as told and continues following him to the truck, regret in each of their steps. Once they do reach the truck and buckle in, Levi begins driving once more.

 **"So he wants me to drop you off? Isn't he at work?"**  He breaks the ice.

**"Yeah, I think he's still at work."**

**"So, why does he need you home if he isn't there?"**

Silence. 

**"(Y/n)"**

She still doesn't answer, only a guilty conscience haunted her.  ** _"Should I tell him?"_**  She asked herself.

**"He, um..."**

**"He what?"**  Levi asks, growing impatient. 

**"He says he doesn't want me around you..."**

Levi thinks for a moment, taken back by what she had just said. 

**"And why is that?"**

**"Uh, I'm not sure."**

Levi pulls on the side of the road.

 **"Let me see your phone please."**  He says softly. She reluctantly hands over her phone to him and begins looking out the window in fear of his reaction.

As he reads the text messages, his eyebrows furrow. The words  _"Bitch"_  and  _"You'll be sorry"_ angered him, he felt his blood boil. 

 **"Why the fuck does he talk to you like that?! What does he mean _"You'll be sorry"_?!  How long has he been doing this shit?!" ** He snaps, glaring at the messages.

 **"What has he been doing to you?"**  He raises his voice, snapping his head to glare at her. He noticed her eyes staring out the window, avoiding him. 

Finally, she turned her head to him, her beautiful eyes meeting his.  **"Let's go."**

**"He said you don't need to be there until tonight."**

**"I just need to go over there."**

**"Why?"**

**"I just need to, dammit!"**

She had never lost her temper, this shocked Levi a bit but, he understood. Shifting back to neutral, he begins driving on the road once more. 

The car ride was again awkward and silent. For some odd reason, her heart rate increased. She felt as if her heart were about to burst out of her chest. Her hands felt clammy and damp, her face felt warm as she felt her core become tight. Her body shivered and heaved as time passed.

The ride seemed to take forever. With each passing light pole, each floating cloud, and each free bird that seemed to glide so effortlessly through the air, she knew....

She was trapped.

No matter what Levi or anyone did, could save her. She became so angry with herself, no matter what she did, Trent was never happy. She loved him so much and all she did was dissapoint him.  ** _"Now Levi is also angry with me...I ruin everything."_**

Why was life so hard? Why was everything so difficult? Why did she have to be in love with a man who she could never please? 

She was tired of hiding bruises, she was tired of feeling the need to cry herself to sleep, although her ego wouldn't let her do such a thing. Tears only escaped her face every time Trent struck her and screamed in her face. Every punch was a simple reminder that she was nobody. She's replaceable to anyone and everyone. 

Her head turns to Levi, noticing his face full of concentration. Anger was obviously etched into that wicked look of his. It was scary, she had grown accustomed to it though. When she looked into his face, she knew she was a burden as well. She knew she caused him stress. She caused him to feel things. To her, she felt she was a burden. 

But to Levi, she was so much more. She was light. She was hope. She was home. She was everything, and he'll be damned if he let anything happen to her.  ** _"Over my dead body."_** He thought bitterly.

While looking at him, she continued thinking. Would Levi be happy without her? Levi needs to be with someone more like him, someone new. She knew she was somewhat the same as her. The same cold expression she had newly worn was obvious of that. But around him, she could be bubbly and loud; biting back with sarcastic and witty comments just as he did to her. 

**_"I'm replaceable to you, Levi."_ **

She wanted so badly to just scream and tell someone she was not okay. She had shoved it down her throat for the longest time, but she wanted so badly to just be loved. she was tired of Trent being so cruel to her behind clothes doors.  

How long had they been together? She had forgotten, it had been such a long time that Trent was all she knew. Trent used to be so loving and so kind, nothing how he acts now. At times he could be so sweet- as if God had sent him down to become her guardian angel. _**"If there even is a God."**_  She thought,  ** _"If he is real, why would he create such cruel people?"_** Maybe she was repenting for her sins. 

Maybe, Trent was her sin. 

She loved Trent so much, a swarm of butterflies flew in her stomach when she thought about him. 

Little did she know, the feeling wasn't love. It was anxiety. It bit at her. It taunted her. She had become its little puppet. 

Tapping her fingers on her lap to release the adrenaline that pumped through her veins as they drove through his neighborhood. 

Only to see his car at his home, parked in his driveway. 

 **"Why is he home?"**  Levi asks, just as confused as she was.  **"I thought he was at work?"**

**"He said he was, he wanted me to come by tonight though. It's 1:32 in the afternoon... He doesn't get off until 7-ish."**

**"Do you want me to wait out here?"**  Levi asks. 

She was not going to waste any more of his time. She was not going to burden him. She was not going to weigh him down. She needs to take care of herself, she's an adult. This is her issue, not his. 

An issue she had caused.

 **"No, you can go home."**  She mutters unbuckling.

 **"Wait a minute, don't leave just yet."** He reaches over, wrapping a hand around her wrist to pull her closer. 

 **"Look at me and listen, and you better listen good."**  He demands, sternly but gently at the same time.

Her eyes meet his, to see a determined and worried structure.

**"If I don't get a text from you, telling me you're okay within the next twenty minutes, I'm driving my ass back here and barging into his house. Got it? Tell me if he does anything. Call me or something, just let me know. I'm gonna stay parked here and make sure you get in safely, then I'll leave."**

**"Levi you don't have to-"**

**"I'm not arguing about it, that's whats going down. That's what it's come to. You're lucky I'm even letting you go in there by yourself."**

**"Okay..."** She mumbles, stepping out of the truck and softly closing the door. 

Dread. Could other words even describe how she felt? She was so worried about weighing Levi down and wasting his time, on top of Trent. She loved him so much, it hurt her just thinking about it. She wanted to run in his home and hug him with all the love she had, and just cry into his shoulder, thanking him for loving her even though she had not deserved it. 

Levi watched her as she walked up the rocky sidewalk leading to his front door. Closing the door as silently as possible, she looks out to Levi and sighs. 

Looking around the house, he was not in the living room, nor the dining room or kitchen area.

**_"Where could he be?"_ **

She walked through the hallway that occupied the rooms and bathroom. As she walked closer and closer, she began to hear deep breathing. 

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ she thought.

Deep grunts and bed squeaks echoed, slicing her eardrums. Sounds of intense sexual desire flooded the house. 

A woman's calls only brought her into more of a trance. Her shaky hand reached for the doorknob, slowly.  ** _"He wouldn't cheat....Right?"_**

**"Please let this be a dream...Please be my imagination..."**

A loud noise from her phone went off. Shoving her hand in her pocket, feeling the need to scream, she saw Levi was calling her. 

To silence it, she just answered. 

 **"Hey, is everything okay?"**  He mumbles, seemingly worried.  **"I know I said I'd call later but  my gut is saying something isn't right. Are you-"**  He stopped mid-sentence when he heard a loud slam.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five | Punishment |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I would love feed back! I hope it isn't too rushed! If you would have liked anything included I would love to rewrite it for you!
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO! I may be writing 1 more chapter as the final? If you guys give me ideas I would love to write more and continue the story, I just need scenarios. I was originally going to end it here but, You guys seem to like it. I just need suggestions. Anywhere to Fluff, more Angst, Smut, Etc. Anything :)

Levi sat in his truck and watched every step she took. Once she closed the door, he watched her peek her head through the window next to it.

He needed to stop being so protective, but how could he? How could he do such a thing after hearing and reading what Trent had said to her? What if he had been hurting her this whole time?

He immediately thought about her being in pain the whole time. **"She would be smart enough to leave him if he did put his hands on her."** His mind traveled back to the time where they would play fight when they were younger. Every attack he made, she would return. Anytime he would pin her down, she would fight to get up.

 **"Hell, we still do that- and we're fucking adults."**  He chuckles to himself. It's only natural she would leave him if he was hurting her...right?

But still, his intuition was biting him at the moment. He had to check up on her. It hadn't been too long, and he said he would leave after she went inside, but he felt he just had to. Something wasn't right.

Once he called, she immediately picked up after the first ring.

 **"Hey, is everything okay?"**  He mumbles.  **"I know I said I'd call later but my gut is saying something isn't right. Are you-"**

He stopped mid-sentence when he heard a loud slam.

He heard a brief rattle sound, which was the phone being dropped on the floor from her utter shock. The man stood before her, only with pants on and his hair a mess, sweat beads on his flawless skin. Her eyes quickly darted behind him to see a beautiful blonde woman getting dressed.

**"T-Trent..."**

**"Why the fuck are you here?!"**  He yells.

The blonde woman scoots past Trent and shoves herself past (y/n) to walk out of the house.

All Levi could hear was static and yelling as he watched a woman walk out of the haunted front door.

 **"Who the hell is that?"**  He asks himself. He eyes the woman as she takes her phone out to call someone, probably to come and pick her up.

The phone was still static and the voices sound very far away.

 **"Who is she? Why is she here? Why were you-"** She was interrupted as Trent grabbed her by her throat with one hand, pushing her against the wall.

**"Oh her? This has been going on for a while? Why? Because I'm sick of you. You never do shit right and you never let me do anything other than kiss you! She actually lets me touch her!"**

She struggled to breathe, attempting to spurt seemingly meaningless apologies. Only her breath was caught, her heart strings were pulling and feeling as if they were going to burst.

**"You're lucky I haven't tried forcing myself on you...maybe I should do that. You took too much of my time this last year, It's only fair I get it back."**

He swings his arm and connects his rough hand with her cheek.

 **"Please stop!"** She screams.

**"I don't like doing this, you practically make me. Hah, it's like you're asking for it."**

**"When will I ever be good enough for you? I have always tried my best to make you happy and it's still never enough!"** She sobs, clutching her shirt where her heart beat seemed to spasm in pain.  **"And you've been...with someone else...the entire time..."**  She drops to her knees and hits the floor.

Trent eyes her, shocked and slightly irritated.  **"If you stopped fucking up we wouldn't be having this issue. I don't understand what's so hard about it."**

**"If I cause so much trouble, why not just end it?"**

**"End what?"**

**"This relationship...Us... I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want to bother you anymore..."**

**"That's not an option, you're never leaving me! Understood?"**  He grabs her by her hair, pulling her up and shoving her face closer to his. His lips forcefully connect to hers in an untasteful, violent way that made her skin crawl. He pries her lips apart with his own to shove his tongue inside, caressing her.

Her hands pushed against his chest as he wrapped his hand around her hair tighter. She pulled herself back with as much force while pushing him away. Trent finally lets go of her lips, anger apparent on his face.

**"What the fuck! I'm actually showing you love and you-"**

**" I don't want to! I don't want to be with you! I'm leaving dammit!"** She screams and begins walking away from the man she loved.

**"And go where? Nobody loves you except me! Who are you going to run to? Levi? He hates you don't you know? All you do is irritate him! He's tired of you!"**

She stops before blurting,  **"No he's no-"**

**"Shut the fuck up! You know that nobody will ever love you as much as I do! They will think you're too ugly and too snobby! I would know, I've been with you for a long ass time! Your shit gets old really fucking fast! I had to hit you to teach you some fucking manners for once! You live like a pig!"**

**"Y-you don't really mean that.."**

**"It's the truth...I'm sorry you had to find out this way. You're just pathetic..."** He mumbles, attempting to crawl under her skin.

**"STOP IT! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD,** **TRENT! STOP!"**

Trent is taken back by her outburst.

**"IM LEAVING YOU! I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS! IF LEVI DOESN'T WANT ME ANYMORE THEN THAT'S FINE TOO!"**

**"Then w-where are you gonna go?"**

**"I don't know...away...from everyone."**

**"Stop being rash, we can change this..."**  He mumbles.

**"I don't want to. I don't want to be with you...I love you so much, but I just can't...I'm disappointing everyone...You are right. I am nothing but a burden."**

**"Who told you that?"**  An all too familiar voice questions behind them. The air went silent as their heads jolted to the voice.

**"Levi? I thought you-"**

**"I stuck around because I heard a thing or two over the phone. Brief, but enough to understand. Not only that but there was a prostitute lookin' skank walking out of his home."** Levi takes a step forward.  **"So, care to enlighten me?"**

 **"Does he know what's going on!?"**  Trent yells at her, stomping towards her.

 **"I didn't tell anyone I swear! TRENT NO PL-"**  Trent grabs her by the neck, throwing her on the floor, and begins throwing punches at her face.

Levi took a second to comprehend what had just happened. Her screams echo throughout the house, ringing in his ears. Something in him changed, he felt his blood boil. It was scorching. All he saw was red.

**_"Did he really just...do that?"_ **

**"You think you're in pain? I'll fucking SHOW you pain! I forgot you only ever think about yourself! You can't even handle a few punches without being a snitching little fuck!"** Trent screams in her face, punching her in the cheek with his left fist as her stomach took damage with his right.

 **"Oh HELL NO!"**  Trent heard Levi scream in such a way of saying ** _"You got me fucked up if you think I'm letting you get away with this shit"_**  followed by fast footsteps stomping down the hall.

Levi grabs Trent by the back of his collar and throws him off of her. Levi doesn't have time to look at her bloody face as he was mainly focused on kicking Trent's face in.

Levi stomps towards Trent, who struggled to get up after being tossed so violently. He then pins him down by shoving his knee into his bladder area and clutching his collar.

 **"What the fuck is wrong with you!? I better not EVER see you put your filthy, shitty fucking hands on her ever again!"**  Levi smashes Trent's head against the floor.  **"DO YOU HEAR ME?"**

Levi begins laying punches on Trent's face as hard as he could. Tears gathered in Levi's eyes, blinded by anger and pain.  **"WHAT KIND OF SICK MAN PUTS HIS HANDS ON A WOMAN?"**

Levi stands up after delivering a swift kick to the ribs.

 **"Get your ass up."**  He demands. Trent laid on the floor, still attempting to recover. His head spun as his vision because blurry and hazy.

 **"You want to put your hands on a girl? Get your dumbass up and fight like a man. I don't know how long this shit has been going on, but I'm telling you RIGHT fucking NOW that it's going to stop. You are NEVER going to see her again, do you understand me?"**  Levi speaks, attempting to calm himself down.

Trent looks up at him and smiles.  **"I love how you never noticed the bruises I gave her. You sure are as stupid as I thought you were."**  He lets out a sick laugh.

Levi quickly lost his composure. His hand reaches down to jolt Trent up by his neck.  **"HOW LONG!?"**

Trent only smirks, suddenly spitting on Levi. The spit rolls down Levi's cheek, causing Levi to feel the need to hurl.

Levi drags him closer, leaning into Trent's ear to whisper,  **"I'm not going to repeat myself, so listen...She-(Y/n)... is MINE."**  He begins, speaking as quietly as he can with clenched teeth.  **"I'm itching to kill you..."**  He shoves Trent on the floor once more, before walking towards (Y/n) with a heavy heart.

 **"YOU ARE ONE DUMB SON OF A BITCH, YOU NEVER NOTICED THE MARKS I LEFT ON HER! HOW STUPID ARE YOU? She'll never even love you!"**  Trent laughs harder, sprawled out on the floor, too dizzy to stand.

A shadow ghosts over Levi's eyes as he looks down, clenching his fist. **"(Y/n). Go in another room and don't come out until I tell you to."**

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at him. Levi looked terrifying at the moment and she was not sure of what he was about to do. She glances down to his clenched knuckles, noticing how prominent his veins were in his hands.

**"Hurry. I'll come open the door when I'm finished talking to him."**

She hesitantly does as told, and opens the door next to her before quietly stepping in.

Levi turns back to Trent who remained where he was with wide eyes.

 **"Here I was for the longest time, thinking you would find out. You never did, you had no clue. It makes me feel warm..knowing I was close to getting away with it."** Trent whispers.

Levi's steps were as poised and calm as ever, but his eyes. Those gunmetal eyes were too intense, they held mischief in them.

 **"You're gonna look like one slack jawed mother fucker when I'm done with you."**  Levi chuckles, smirking.

-

Moments passed, in the other room (Y/n) had to cover her ears after hearing Trent's screams, followed by several thuds and other loud pounds of intense fighting.

After what felt like an eternity, it went silent and (Y/n) heard soft footsteps come closer to the door.

She rushes closer to the door, twisting the knob and throwing it open, to reveal Levi standing before her. Her heart stopped when she examines his hands, covered in blood, knuckles purple and black. Her eyes followed up to his face to see a few droplets of blood and a filthy scowl. When their eyes met, his gaze softened as he pulled her close and enveloped her in his arms.

His ragged breath pushed and pulled her in, she felt his heart thud and prod rapidly against her. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer in fear of him fading away. Fresh tears soaked his neck after they fell down her cheeks.

He moved his lips closer to her ear before finally whispering;

**"Pack your things."**

 

**\--**

 


	6. Chapter Six | Heal |

The ride back home was awkward, to say the least. There was the deafening silence, only the rumbles of the vehicle. The exhaust noises the truck made was soothing to her, it reminded her she was real. 

 

This was real.

But...now what? What's going to happen?

She doesn't want Levi to take care of her, she would feel even more of a burden than already.

They had already stopped by her house to pack several things, Levi is forcing her to live with him for a while, at least until things clear up. But he knew one thing for sure,

She was  **not** going back to Trent. Over his dead body.

Levi's hands gripped the steering wheel, his mind still foggy and clouded over. He was livid, for several reasons.

Trent had been abusing her for God knows how long, and he never noticed. He nitpicked a few moments but shrugged them off.  ** _"Just like a fucking dumbass..."_**  He thought.

Why hadn't she told him this was going on? Why hadn't she at least mentioned it, once?  ** _"Why did she fucking lie? Why did she hide this shit and keep secrets from me?"_**  He clenches his teeth, gripping the steering wheel until his bruised knuckles ached even more.

Lastly, why hadn't she left him? Why did she stay with him when he abused her?  ** _"What the fuck was she thinking? I knew she could be a dumbass at times, but this is just ridiculous as hell!"_**  He jerks the steering wheel into his driveway. 

He breathes a sigh of utter defeat as he turns the vehicle off and rips the key out. He scratches his scalp and pushes his bangs out of his face in an attempt to calm himself down. 

He unbuckles himself, opens the door and steps out of the truck before slamming the door shut. He walks to the bed of the truck and grabs as many of her belongings as he could carry. They had not packed enough for her to completely move in, they could always make a little trip back to her house and retrieve more of her belongings. 

He then follows the sidewalk up to the porch, shoving the key in the lock of his front door, jiggling it and finally opening it. He stands behind the door waiting for her to walk in, continuing to shut it behind her. 

 **"The guest bedroom is all yours, we can go put your shit in there."**  He mumbles, walking past her and down the hall to the bedroom next to his. It was a little smaller but it comfortable. Once he sets the things on the maroon blankets that laid on the bed, she did the same. 

 **"Follow me."**  He begins walking out of the room, to another door in the hallway. Once she steps in after him, she realizes they are in his bathroom. He shuts the door behind her and walks over to the cabinet under the sink. 

**"What are-"**

**"You have blood all over your damn face, you look like a clown."** He spits, setting the first aid kit on the counter.

The bathroom was a pretty big size, it was bright but welcoming. Her footsteps echoed as she walks towards him. He turns to look at her, taking in her appearance.

Those sleeves and jeans. They were hiding something. She always covered all of her skin. All of it. 

**"Take off your clothes."**

**"W-WHAT?"**

He sighs, taking a small step back.  **"I know he left other marks on you...Let me see them."**  He mumbles, sympathy laced in his tone. 

 **"I- I don't"**  

 **"I won't watch, I'm gonna run you a bath okay?"**  He pets her head softly, ruffling her already messy hair. 

She listens to the sounds of his footsteps echoing off the walls. She slowly, hesitantly begins discarding her clothes. Piece by piece she found more dread overwhelm her. Levi had seen her naked before, but only when they were kids. They jumped in the lake but removed their clothes to avoid the scolding from their guardians at the time if they had come home with wet clothes. They would stay in the lake for hours and hours until the sun dyed their skin to different shades. She softly smiled remembering their red cheeks and noses that the star had formed on their excited faces.

Who knew those face would soon be covered in blood. 

She hears a soft gasp from behind her after hearing the water begin pouring into the garden tub. Her head jolts to the sound to see Levi with wide eyes. He hesitantly walks towards her, taking in her appearance. 

His eyes skim through all of the black and blue bruises. The scratches that Trent had drawn on her skin, the bite marks on her chest. The hickeys on certain areas of her body. Her ribs had been bruised from something recent it seemed. 

 **"Why didn't you tell me!?"**  He yells, slamming his fist on the counter, causing her to bite her tongue and flinch.

**"I- I didn't want you invol-"**

**"You need to tell me these things! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"**

**"I'm sorry!"**  She raises her voice, tears creeping up into her eyes. 

He sighs, before continuing.  **"It's my job to protect you-"**

**"He loved me, he just...didn't know how to show it. I kept messing things up for him...I wasted his time, I stressed him out. I made him so angry at me that he had to punish me for it. I'm sorry I-"**

**"Stop. Stop. Hold the fucking phone. He didn't love you. You didn't mess anything up. For the fucking record, HE wasted YOUR time."**  He corrects. **"And mine, might I add."**  He mumbles to himself.

**"But he said-"**

**"'Doesn't matter what the fuck he said. I can say I shit rainbows out of my ass every night before bed. Do I? Hell no."**  He begins wetting a rag in the sink. **"People say things to manipulate you. People can reverse things and completely make it seem as if it was your fault. It wasn't"** He walks towards her and lightly dabs the rag against her cheek to wipe any blood off. 

 **"People's words only have as much power as you allow them to. You're stronger than that."**  He whispers, his fingers tracing her black eye. 

She noticed he had zoned out.  **"Levi...Are you okay?"**

Why does this hurt him so much? Why was it hurting him just looking at her? Why did he feel so angry? 

 **"I think the tub is filled."**  He manages to mumble, letting go of her. 

She looks up at him, delivering a soft smile in an attempt to comfort him.

But the busted lip of hers only made his heart crack.  

He walks out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She stood for a moment before walking to the garden tub. Steam rose out of it, bubbles coating the top. She sighs as she steps in, slowly submerging into the heat. 

For some odd reason, she felt the need to just get away from Levi. Just pack up and leave. Everything felt as if it would all come crashing down on her. She was holding Levi back from doing everything. The fact that she was living with him now only added to her guilt. She had plenty of savings to help provide utilities and help pay rent. However, knowing Levi he probably wouldn't let her. 

But still, separating from your best friend? Your other half? Practically your everything? She wasn't sure if she could possibly bring herself to do it.  **"Levi is all I know, really. All I've ever known."** She thought to herself, picking up the foam.

How would Levi react? 

Speak of the devil, he walks through the bathroom door once more with two cups in his hands. 

 **"I made tea."**  He mumbles, closing the door with his foot. Setting hers on the side of the tub, he sits on the toilet next to it. 

**"Y-you don't have to be in here."**

Levi lets out a sigh.  **"I don't trust you being alone for too long. People tend to do stupid shit when they're alone. I'm not taking any chances."**

Looking down in defeat, she slides deeper into the tub, embracing the heat that washed away her sins. To be honest, she missed Trent already.  ** _"That sounds sick..."_**  She thought. How can someone  _miss_  the person who ruined their life and hurt them? How can-

 **"What're you thinkin about?"**  He rests his elbows on his knees, holding the tea cup in his hand. 

She glances over to him, asking herself if it was worth mentioning. 

 **"Nothing."**  She whispers.

 **"Bullshit. I know you by n-"**  Levi bit back his words by biting on his lip, giving his tea cup a firm squeeze. "I don't think I know her as much as I think I do. I didn't even notice she was being mistreated every day..." He thought bitterly, clenching his jaw. He begins speaking again. He wants to say,  _"I can tell when there is something on your mind."_  But even then.  ** _"How many times had she been wanting to tell me these things, but couldn't get her stupid self to do it?"_** How many times had she swallowed the words  _"Help me!"_  and suffocated herself to keep the peace? To keep everyone happy?

To not be a burden?

The more he thought about it, the angrier he allowed himself to be. There were so many unanswered questions. So much he had held back. 

He felt betrayed. It was like a swift slap in the face, the stinging still lingered. It would always linger. 

He couldn't control himself, he realized he would begin having episodes where he would just want to scream at her until she told him why. 

 **"I don't understand-"**  She began.

Why?

**"Levi, what's wrong?"**

Why?!

**"Levi you're going to brea-"**

And suddenly, the tea cup he held burst in his hands. The hot tea leaked through his fingers as the glass cut his hand. Levi ignores the pain that blistered his freshly opened wounds, embracing the internal heat that inflamed his entire being. Gritting his teeth as he clenched his palms around the coffee cup, the shards drove deeper into his hands. 

Why was the pain so numb for him, so satisfying? A distraction? 

He deserved to know everything, he deserved to know why she lied to him and betrayed his trust, for trust was a huge detail to him. He never welcomed people in, but those he did, he needed to have undying loyalty towards; and with loyalty comes trust. 

His hands dropped the shards as his palms slammed on the side of the tub, glaring at her.  The action caused her to flinch again, eyes shut tight as her body jolted away from the violence.

 **"I feel like I don't even know you anymore!"**  He hollers, venom dripping with every word he dared to spit.

**_"Where is all of this coming from? He was fine one minute and now he-"_ **

**"I still can't fucking comprehend how dumb you can be? After a whole fucking year, you would think something might have been mentioned?How many years have we known each other? You would think after all of those years you would have trusted me. You used to tell me everything, but ever since his stupid ass got in the picture, it's like you completely turned your back on me! Now all of a sudden you need me again?"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven | Regret |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi loses his temper

**_"Where is all of this coming from? He was fine one minute and now he-"_ **

**"I still can't fucking comprehend how dumb you can be? After a whole fucking year, you would think something might have been mentioned?How many years have we known each other? You would think after all of those years you would have trusted me. You used to tell me everything, but ever since his stupid ass got in the picture, it's like you completely turned your back on me! Now all of a sudden you need me again?"**

She attempted to process what he was saying, soaking in all of his words. Had she really been that pathetic?

**"It doesn't fucking make sense! Why would you even stay with him? You can be stupid sometimes, but this idiotic? I think a fucking child can do better!"**

Levi wanted to say so much more. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to scream out all of his frustrations and demand that she provide answers to his questions. 

**"You fucking blew me off for a whole year, and I come and save your ass like I always do."**

Her heart felt as if it had just completely dropped. Her throat felt sore and her eyes burned so bad they felt like blisters. Everything he was saying was just a reminder that she was nothing. She was a waste of space and more importantly a waste of time. 

She couldn't blame him though. She had done him wrong, she knew that. But she felt like it was her only option. Maybe explaining that would lighten the situation somehow? Normal best friends fight occasionally-right?

**"I did the best I could Levi. I didn't want to start anything-"**

**"How long did you think that was gonna last?"**

**"I didn't want you to interfere okay? I'm sorry for disregarding your feelings. I really really am! I was being selfish. Trent was right..."**

Levi watched as a tear fell from her red eyes, trailing down her cheek as she choked back a sob. She felt absolutely vulnerable and just down right useless at the moment. She understood his frustrations, most people would be upset when they found out someone they cared about was being abused. She hadn't even bothered mentioning it to him. 

**_"What the fuck did I just do?"_  **He asks himself. 

Why did he say those things? She just got out of an abusive relationship, just a few hours ago she had gotten the shit beaten out of her. Who knows what Trent has said to her for the past year! Yet here he is. Unloading his own frustrations onto her.  He had acted so aggressive and hostile only because he was overthinking and felt provoked. 

He was grieving on his own somehow, he had unknowingly ignored her feelings at the moment. He knew he could say terrible things at times, she could handle it. She always did, growing up. They spit insults back and forth almost all the time.

But this...

He didn't mean to make her cry. It disappointing him She rarely did it, but when she did...

**"W-wait..I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I-um..."** Heremoved his hands from the side of the tub, glancing down at her. Her hands were now covering her eyes as she sniffled and choked back sobs. The bruises and cuts that rest upon her skin forced him to think of everything she must have gone through. The times she cried alone. He imagined Trent hitting her and kicking her, her screams begging him to stop rang in his ears.

Before he knew it his clothes were soaked and wet and he was clinging to her like a koala and a tree. He didn't know what to do to make her stop crying. He just wanted her to know that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. he had hoped the water would clean him, wash away this guilt he felt, along with her pain. 

His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close, his hand resting on top of her head.

**"Shh shh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. I'm still just upset. I'm worried about you... I didn't mean to scare you and hurt your feelings. I don't know what came over me."**  He leans back against the tub and holds her against him. 

Awkwardly.

Speaking such emotional words were so unlike him, so this was definitely new. He tried to ignore his now wet clothes clinging to his skin as he attempted to comfort her.

**"Erhm...Please stop crying."**  He whispered, petting her head.

Typically, nude bodies were frowned upon and were a major distraction to the majority of people, but Levi was focused on the task at hand. Her. Not her body. He was more concerned with the discoloration that blanketed her skin. 

Once she took deep breaths and finally managed to calm down, her face felt hot and she turned to look at Levi.

**"Levi, why did you jump in the bathtub?"**

**"Oi! I didn't know what to do- you were crying!"**

**"So your first thought was to jump in the bathtub and glomp me?"**

**"Well- technically, _you're_  glomping  _me_."**

She looks around the bathtub to see that she was laying on top of him, gripping his soaked shirt.

**"Oh, yeah-I guess you're right."**  She admits.

**"Yeah, so get off."**

**"No, maybe I don't wanna."**

**"So help me God. What am I ever going to do with you?"**  He sighs, leaning back into the tub with a deep sigh. He knew for sure he was going to try to be more understanding. 

" **Okay. Jokes over, up and at 'em."** He grips the tub with both hands sitting up.

**"You get out first."** She stammers insecurely.

**"What the- Why?"**

**"Because."** She begins, whispering.  **"I'm naked."**

He mentally facepalms as he climbed out of the tub, his shoe connecting to the tile floor. He was still wearing his shoes?

She stood up and glanced over to him and looked down.

**"I thought I felt something step on my pinkie toe."**  She snickers, reaching for the towel.

Levi snatches the towel and hurls it at her, growling back,  **"Fuck you...and your retarded pinkie toe."**

He then stomps out of the bathroom to retrieve a mop and other utilities to aid in cleaning up the glass and tea all over his tile floor. Meanwhile, she pulled the drain plug, allowing the water to drain. Her small chuckle echoed over the bathroom walls.

**"Levi, your clothes are still wet!"**  She hollers to him.

**"Oh fuck! My carpet!"**

Within a blink of an eye, he was back in the bathroom, slipping along the glass tile with bare feet with clothes in his hand.

**"I got clothes instead of the shit to clean the damn mess."**  He sets the clothes on the counter and begins taking off his wet shirt. Once doing so, he bent down to grab a towel for him to dry off with. 

**"Oi turn around! Stop staring at me, weirdo."**

**"I- I wasn't!"**  But she was. She knew she was. She hadn't remembered Levi being so well built. Especially with his skin so damp, it was surely a sight to behold.

**"Tch. Whatever just dry off and get dressed."**

Once she dried off her body, she grabbed the clothes on the counter next to Levi's and slipped them on.

**"Levi you could have grabbed me the sweater, I packed plenty."**

**"What do you need the sweater for? The house isn't that cold."**

**"Because of...my skin."**

Levi lets out a sigh as he dried his hair with the towel.  **"There is no reason to hide it anymore. Your face looks shitty though. No matter what, your bruises will still show. Better to just embrace it for the time being."**

**"My face? Is it that bad?"** She walks next to Levi to glance in the mirror.

This was not her.

This was not the woman she knew.

She was not the woman she wanted to be.

Her skin was yellow, her eye was swollen and bruised. Her lip was busted and slightly swollen. There was still a faint handmark on her right cheek. Levi had made her take painkillers earlier to help the pain, she had still felt the stinging and slight pressure. 

But looking at it...

She wanted to hurl. Her stomach dropped and goose bumps made home onto her skin. 

The red hue in her eyes brought out its beautiful color, more vibrant and visual to say the least. But even then, if someone were to look at her and say "Her eyes were her most noticeable features" They would be liars. 

The bruises were so visible on her skin, so heavy. She didn't want to think how it would feel when the pain killers wore off. She wanted to bite her lip to stop the tears from falling, but in fear of bruising her lip even worse she held back from doing so. 

She clenched her teeth, gritting them and grinding them until she felt like they would be nothing but little particles in her teeth. Speaking of teeth, how did she still have them? With as much pressure as Trent had applied with every hit, one would think they would have been damaged. 

Her mouth became dry. Her tears stayed behind closed doors, she wanted to completely shut off that part of her. No more tears. No more crying. No more.

But it hurt. And she was tired. 

**"Hey...you okay?"**  

She turned to look at Levi, only for her eyes to immediately find the floor more comfortable. She didn't want Levi to look at her any longer. She turned around and walked away, grabbing the clothes after one last glance in the mirror. She exhales a fire of intense remorse before finally finding the courage to walk out of the bathroom, to run away from the hideous monster that stared back at her.

She felt disgusting. Every drop of confidence she had left was now down the drain, not that there was much to begin with. Trent had made sure she felt insecure enough.

_"Nobody loves you besides me, but some days, you piss me off to the point where I consider leaving your stupid ass."_

_"It's remarkable how I even put up with you for the past fucking year!"_

_"You have 'till the count of three to get the fuck away from me."_

_"You're too big for my liking. You should try to lose some weight."_

_"Your eyes are too small"_

_"You have too many stretch marks, nobody is going to like that-I don't even like that!"_

_"Don't apologize - you don't deserve forgiveness."_    _  
_

She let out a frustrated growl as she closed the door behind the bedroom Levi let her use. A tear managed to fall down her cheek as she dried her hair to the best of her ability. She finally began slipping on her clothes, this time looking for her a sweater to wear. 

Once her clothes were slid on, she heard a knock at her door. 

**"Hey, you good in there?"** Levi shouted to make sure she would hear.

She sniffs before calling back,  **"Yeah."**

**"Okay, I just finished getting dressed and cleaning the floor. I was wondering if you wanted me to order some pizza?"**

She thought for a moment.  **"I'm not hungry."**  She decides to reply.

**"Nuhuh, don't pull that shit on me. You haven't eaten anything all day, aside from sneaking a grape or two while feeding the ducks. It's already 6 o'clock."**

**"I'm still not hungry-"**

**"Okay, that's it. I'm coming in."** And with that he swung the door open to see her lying sprawled out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Levi lets out a skeptical sigh as he walked closer to the bed, hovering over her.

**"What are you doing?"**  He asks her, a frown appeared on his face. Well, that was just Levi. He always frowned.

**"Laying down."**

**"You tired? We can call it a night if you want. It's been.... a long day."**

**"I know but I can't sleep."**

Right. Levi remembers she had insomnia like him. Had she been able to sleep enough lately? If he was lucky he would manage to catch four hours, but she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

Well, that and she was recently used as a punching bag.

**"Okay, you're getting all depressed. You need a drink."** He decides, tugging on the pillow.

**"What? I haven't drank in like a year, you know how annoying I get."**

**"If it will get you in a happier mood for tonight, and it will help with the pain. But, we will not, I repeat NOT be making that a habit. Hell, I even think once a month is too much."**

**"You can't even get drunk."**  She indicates.

**"So?"**

**"So why do it?"**

**"It still relaxes me, I hardly ever do it though. That's not the point, get your ass up and go sit on the couch. I'm ordering the damn pizza and you're drinking a few glasses of wine."**  He grabs her wrist and reaches to pull her up and out of the bed, but notices her eyes shut tightly as she pulled her arm back.

Memories of Trent came flooding back. Trent never knew how to be gentle, with anything. Even his hugs felt deadly. Rib crushing you could say. Overwhelming was an understatement to that, well anything he did really.

**"Tch. Sorry, come on."**  He softly placed his hand on hers, and gently guided her out of the bed. He awkwardly held her hand all the way to the living room and let her sit on the couch. 

**"Kay, I'll call the pizza dude or whatever. Remote is on your left."**  And with that, he walked away to grab his phone and make a call.

As he was on the phone, she heard his soft voice from down the hall. It was soothing, but it was stern. It had always been, but she had learned to live with it. Sometimes he could be monotone though, quite boring too. 

Once he was done with the call he walks back in the living room to find her huddled up and flipping through channels. 

**"Pizza 'oughta be here in about thirty minutes or so."**

**"Okay, I have cash in my bag somewhere so you can-"**

**"No."**  He interrupts.

**"Levi, I can pay for things."**

**"No."**  He says a bit more stern and demanding. 

**"Whatever. It's there if you need it."**

He shook his head as he walked to the kitchen to dig through his pantry. At the top shelf lay a bottle of wine. Grabbing it, he closes the pantry door to grab a two wine glasses in the cabinet next to it. He then starts making his way back in the living room.

Once in, he sets everything down on the coffee table in front of the couch.  **"We shouldn't drink on an empty stomach, so we need to wa- hey stop being so stiff. Just relax."**  He walks closer to where she sat and pulled the lever on the side of the black couch. She suddenly felt her legs push up into the air. 

She felt much more comfortable, just laying back with her feet propped up. Levi plopped down next to her, reclining his side. It was a two cushioned couch- a love seat that connected their cushions. With both of their seats reclined, it looked like one giant chair that reclined. Or a bed that was adjustable to where you can make it sit up or lie flat. 

**"Do you want me to put on a movie?"** He asks, staring at the TV as she flipped through endless channels.

**"Mmmm, yeah. I can't find anything worth watching."**  She answers, handing him the remote.

He launches Netflix and begins searching for movies. " **Eh, what do you wanna watch, Comedy?"**

**"Anything is fine."**

Levi thought about putting on something to lighten the mood.

**"Instead of a movie, do you wanna watch a show?"**

**"Yeah, that's cool."**

Levi flipped through the shows in the comedy section, before he finally found something.

**"The Office?"**  He reads out loud.  **"Oh shit, (Y/n) it has Steve Carell; you like him right?"**

" **Oh yeah, he's pretty funny."**  

And with that Levi starts the show. They both sit back and watched the first episode.

When she saw that one of the men had kept putting the other man's office supplies in jello, she couldn't help but chuckle.

 For some odd reason when she giggled, Levi had felt his heart pound vigorously. His stomach felt queasy every time she smiled and snickered at the characters antics.

**_"Am I getting sick?"_** He asks himself.

As time progressed, the first episode was coming to an end. The doorbell suddenly rang, causing Levi to sigh and push himself off the couch after pushing the recliner back with his legs.

He grabbed his wallet as (Y/n) got up in case he needed help. After Levi had already opened the door the delivery man began to speak.

**"Delivery for Levi Ackerman?"**

**"Yeah."**  Levi answers, grabbing the receipt to sign after handing him the money. As he signed the small paper, the delivery man glanced behind Levi to see (Y/n).

**"Dude what's up with her face?"**  He asks Levi, this caused Levi to tense up and grip the pen hard. As he finally went to exchange the receipt for the pizza boxes, Levi nearly crawled out of his skin when he heard (y/n) yell;

**"OH SUCK MY ASS!"**

He jolted his head around to see her middle finger raised proudly at the delivery man. The man furrows his eyebrows and rolls his eyes, biting back any insults to throw at the bruised woman.

Levi lets out the thousandth sigh of the day before shutting the door in the man's face.

**"I swear to God (y/n), what am I ever going to do with you."**  It sounded like an insult but;

The smirk on his face and the gleam in his gunmetal gray eyes only contradicted that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be more than 3 more chapters haha, I have much more to add to the story. I really don't want to end it!  
> *MORE FEEDBACK AND REQUESTS ARE MUCH MUCH APPRECIATED! So don't be shy! If you're too nervous to ask in the comments, you are more than welcome to Direct Message me!*
> 
> Little Tip: If you're ever upset or feeling down, I guarantee that The Office will cheer you up! ;)
> 
> Sidenote: I DON'T CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING, CHARACTERS ARE 21+ IN THIS, OKAY I JUST WANNA CLARIFY! I hope this doesn't change the story for you too much!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and requests on what you want to see in this story would be awesome. I want to include as much detail as possible. If you'd like to see more of a relationship with Levi and certain things related I would be more than happy to provide. 
> 
> I also decided to write this to spread awareness to abusive relationships. If you are sensitive to this material, please DO NOT read it. This is for your health. 
> 
> If you or someone you love is being abused, please call hotlines. I have links available if you'd like and would be more than happy to send them to you. 
> 
> That said, enjoy and stay safe.


End file.
